Dorama
This page is where you can find information related to the dorama (aka J-Drama or Live-Action) version of the popular Ouran High School Host Club series. Details *'Title:' 桜蘭高校ホスト部 *'Title (romaji):' Ouran High School Host Club *'Format:' Renzoku *'Genre:' School comedy *'Episodes:' 11 *'Viewership rating:' 2.8% *'Broadcast network:' TBS *'Broadcast period:' 2011-Jul-22 to 2011-Sep-30 *'Air time:' Friday 24:20 *'Theme song:' FRiDAY-MA-MAGiC by miwa Synopsis The story revolves around a high school girl named Fujioka Haruhi (Kawaguchi) at the prestigious Ouran Academy, who stumbles upon a group of male students who have formed their own club as hosts. Accidentally breaking an antique vase, Haruhi ends up owing the club a vast amount of money, and she ends up posing as a host in order to repay her debt. --''Tokyograph'' Cast Host Club *Is as young Haruhi *Kawaguchi Haruna as Fujioka Haruhihttp://wiki.d-addicts.com/Ishii_Momoka *Yamamoto Yusuke as Suou Tamaki *Daito Shunsuke as Ootori Kyoya *Nakamura Masaya as Morinozuka Takashi *Chiba Yudai as Haninozuka Mitsukuni **Nishida Shogo (ep1-2) as Mitsukuni in his smaller form *Takagi Shinpei as Hitachiin Hikaru *Takagi Manpei as Hitachiin Kaoru Black Magic Club *Ryusei Ryo as Nekozawa Umehito Host Club Regulars *Ogawa Momoe as Tojo Chiharu *Hiromura Mitsumi as Saijo Natsuki *Higashi Ayu as Nanjo Akina *Seino Nana as Kurakano Momoka *nicola as Sakurazuka Kimiko Guests *Suzuki Ami as Fujioka Kotoko (ep1,7) *Okawa Ai as Ayanokoji Seika (ep1,11) *Mizutani Atsushi (水谷あつし) as a doctor (ep2) *Karahashi Yumi (唐橋ユミ) as a doctor (ep2) *Iwai Nanase (岩井七世) as a nurse (ep2) *Yoshida Satomi (吉田智美) as a nurse (ep2) *Jinbo Satoshi as Dr. Yabu (ep2) *Nakabeppu Aoi as Jounouchi Ayame (ep3,11) *Honda Kiyozumi (本田清澄) as a teacher (ep3) *Abe Akiko (阿部哲子) as the chairman's secretary (ep4,8,10-11) *Go Shiro (五王四郎) as Hoshakuji Wataru (ep4) *Ouno Yuki as a student of Ouran (ep4) *Tsuchiya Tao as Hoshakuji Renge (ep4,6) *Okuma Masamichi (大熊将成) as a delinquent (ep5) *Yanagi Ryo (柳亮) as a delinquent (ep5) *Yoshimizu Kenichi (吉水健一) as a delinquent (ep5) *Kurauchi Hideki (藏内秀樹) as the vice principal (ep6) *Abe Hanae (安倍花映) as the girl who confesses to Hikaru (ep6) *Sugisaki Hana (杉咲花) as Kanazuki Reiko (ep7-11) *Oki Ichiro (大木イチロー) (ep7) *Onda Noa (恩田乃愛) as the little girl at the supermarket (ep7) *Kanaoka Tsubasa (金岡翼) as Haruhi's old classmates (ep7) *Tochihara Kokoro (栃原心) as Haruhi's old classmates (ep7) *Totsugi Shigeyuki as Fujioka Ryoji/Ranka (ep7,11) *Sawada Mone (澤田萌音) as Nekozawa Kirimi (ep8,11) *Yoshikawa Asami (吉川麻美) as maid to Nekozawa family (ep8) *Masu Takeshi as Suou Yuzuru/chairman of Ouran (ep8-11) *Akimoto Ryutarou (秋元龍太郎) as Arai (ep9) *Nagase Tasuku (永瀬匡) as Komatsuzawa Akira (ep9-10) *Uema Mio (上間美緒) as Akari (ep9-10) *Enami Kyoko as Suou Shizue (ep9-11) *Shimizu Akihiro (清水昭博) as Ootori Takao (ep10-11) *Goda Masashi as Ootori Yuichi (ep10) *Mochizuki Shusei (望月柊成) as Ootori Akito (ep10) *Justice Iwakura (ジャスティス岩倉) as wrestling club member (ep10) *Kobayashi Hirotsugu (小林広嗣) as wrestling club member (ep10) *Hiromori Haruki (広森春樹) (ep10) *Makimura Senzaburo (牧村泉三郎) as President Ayanokoji (ep11) *Mitani Yumi (三谷侑未) as a parent (ep11) *Higashi Yuki as a parent (ep11) *Fusa Midori (房みどり) as a student of Ouran (ep11) *Mizutani Sachie (水谷幸恵) as a student of Ouran (ep11) *Erina (絵理南) as a student of Ouran (ep11) *Takahashi Madoka (高橋まどか) as a student of Ouran (ep11) *Miyagi Misuzu (宮城美寿々) as a student of Ouran (ep11) *Odajima Nagisa (小田島渚) as a student of Ouran (ep11) *Shiraishi Misaki (白石岬) as a student of Ouran (ep11) *Anzai Ryo (安西涼生) as a student of Ouran (ep11) *Ayumi (あすみ) as a student of Ouran (ep11) *Takahashi Ibuki (高橋一舞紀) as a student of Ouran (ep11) Production Credits *'Original writing (manga):' Ouran High School Host Club by Bisco Hatori (葉鳥ビスコ) *'Screenwriter:' Ikeda Natsuko *'Chief Producers:' Iyoda Hidenori, Sugiyama Tsuyoshi *'Producers:' Kan Satoshi, Tachibana Yasuhito *'Directors:' Kan Satoshi, Sato Atsushi, Shibasaki Hiroki *'Narrator:' Sakamoto Maaya (坂本真綾) 2.JPG 3.JPG 4.JPG 5.JPG 6.JPG 7.JPG 8.JPG 9.JPG 10.JPG 11.JPG 12.JPG 14.JPG Untitled.JPG 131.JPG Category:Main Categories Category:Media